Sachiko Ever After
by 0-Sleepy Ash of Sloth-0
Summary: Six high schoolers perform the Sachiko Ever After Charm, causing them to be sent to Heavenly Host Elementary. There they learn the truth of the ritual and why they were there. Almost all of them are alone, stuck in the nexus of closed spaces. How will they escape?
1. Episode 0

"Is everyone ready?" Amy asked excitedly, her voice high pitched and loud over the crashing of thunder and the pitter patter of rain on the school building. It was eerie being there after hours, but Amy had insisted on doing the Sachiko Ever After charm here.

They had promised to clean up before they left, but the job seemed half-assed right now. Nora snorted at the thought. They would need to get to work after doing the charm. Flipping her waist length hair over her shoulder, she smirked as she took a step forward.

Amy was way too deep in her occult rituals. This was the third one this week, nothing new. Without a second thought, all six of their friends gathered into the circle. Their fingers were dug deep into the paper doll, everyone ready to pull of a scrap at a moments notice.

"Remember, 'Sachiko, we beg of you' six times. One for each person."

They all were quiet as they repeated the ritual in their heads. As if on cue, a flash of lightning struck down not too far from the building. Rin gasped and jumped, causing the rest of the group to snicker to themselves quietly. His face red, Rin cast his gaze down to the floor. He wished this would end already...

Things like this scared him to no end. He had no idea how Amy dealt with it on a daily basis. Even just this ritual caused his anxiety to sky-rocket. Gripping the paper tightly, he looked up at Amy.

She smiled and cast her gaze over the rest of the group. Nora stood to her left, then Rin, Alex, Yuki, and Rin's twin brother Ash. It was a somewhat smaller group for this kind of thing. But this is something she had been wanting to do for a while. "Is everyone finished?"

A chorus of "Yep!" went up as she commanded them to pull. A loud ripping sound filled the air as they ulled apart the paper doll. Amy beamed as she held up the scrap piece. "Now, don't lose it! Keep it somewhere safe, like your wallet."

Just as they were putting theiir scrap pieces away, the room began to shake slightly. The light ficture above shook silently. Rin's face paled as he looked towards Alex. He took a step away from the light, walking slowly towards his twin brother. "D-Did any of you guys... See that?"

Alex simply nodded as he looked up. The light began to shake more violently as the floor began to slip out from underneath them. Screaming they all grabbed hold of one another and tried to stand up again. But their efforts were useless. The earthquake was too powerful for them to overcome.

"Everyone, under a desk! Now!" Ash called out over the screams, pushing Nora frantically towards a desk. What the hell was even happening?! There hadn't been any alerts that had gone out about an incoming earthquake. What about their families? Where they okay? Beams and light bulbs burst around them and hit the floor as they scrambled towards their desks. But before they could, a section of the floor collapsed. Yuki's hand fell through the floor, and soon her body went with her.

"Alex!" She cried out, reaching towards him. Alex grunted as he flung himself towards her, barely catching her wrist before she could fall through the floorboards.

"Hold on, I'll pull you up," Alex called out as he began to lift. The weight added to the edge of the floorboards caused it to give wayy, causing both of them to fall through together.

Amy screamed as she tried to pull herself up off the floor. This wasn't how she wanted today to be like... She had wanted to do the ritual, spend time with her friends, and then go home. Never did she think it would end like this...! She needed to help everyone an get them to safety.

A floorboard creaked below her, causing her heart to skip a beat. No! Acting quick, she lunged away from where she had been previously sitting. The floor gave way rright where she had been before. If she hadn't of moved...

"Rin! Ash and Nora!" She called out over the crashing and roaring of the building crumbling around them. But it was no use. They couldn't hear here. A moment later and the rest of the floor gave way. There was nothng else to grab hold of.

They were done for.


	2. Episode 1

_**A/N: I will have P.O.V's mostly for my sake. That way I can keep track of the characters I have already talked about in each chapter. All P.O.V's will be in third person. Also there will be character introductions here and on the next page also, until I get used to writing them.**_

 _ **Nora**_

 _ **Gender: Female**_

 _ **Age: 16**_

 _ **Hair: Black**_

 _ **Eyes: Brown**_

 _ **Bio: Lives with her mother, father, and younger brother. Her dad is away a lot due to work. Her relationship with her mother is rocky.**_

 _ **Rin**_

 _ **Gender: Male**_

 _ **Age: 17**_

 _ **Hair: Navy blue**_

 _ **Eyes: Ocean blue**_

 _ **Bio: Lives with his twin brother Ash and mother. He's always been timid, even as a kid. He looks up to Ash, who he has a great relationship with even though they are polar opposites. They don't normally fight a lot and are usually always together.**_

 _ **Amy**_

 _ **Gender: Female**_

 _ **Age: 16**_

 _ **Hair: Black**_

 _ **Eyes: Emerald green**_

 _ **Bio: Fell in love with the occult at the age of 9. Ever since then she has created her own Book of Shadows and performs many rituals a week, some with her friends. She lives with her mother and father.**_

 _ **Rin's P.O.V**_

Rin felt something hard underneath his hand. A cold draft was entering through a hole in the wall. Groaning, he roled over slowly, blinking his chocolate brown eyes. Pushing his dark broown hair out of his face, he looked around, not yet comprehending where he was at.

Was this the school? No, he was sure that he had fallen _through_ the floorboards. So how was he stil alive? Had he fallen to the next floor down? There was no hole in the wall...

Gasping, Rin sat up to get a better look at his surroundings. His heart beat wildly against his rib cage. His black, school uniform was still intact, like he had just laid down for a nap. It didnt at all seem like he had just fallen through one of the school's floors.

The classroom was dark and quiet. There was no othher soul in the room with him. The others were surely here somewhere. They had fallen as well. They couldn't have gotten far.. He was sure that Amy hadnt been too far away from him. She shouldn't be too far off.

Standing to his feet, he took a hesitant step forward. He wasn't sure if he should leave to even go take a peek outside. What if someone came looking for him? But it probably wouldn't be safe if he stayed in one spot for too long. The school looked ready to fall apart at a moments notice. An after shock would probably be enough to topple it now.

The room was a different shape than the classroom he had previously been in. The desks were even smaller than before. The only thing that he could see out of the window was rain and trees that seemed to go on forever. There was a chalk board up front, along with a teachers podium.

Steeling his resolve, he headed out of the door. If he hesitated he knew he wouldn't work the courage up again. When he exited the room, that's when he realized that this really wasn't _his_ school. This building was something else entirely. How had even gotten here? Did this mean everyone else was here too, or was it just him?

' _Ugh, this is just way too much... Creepy, too.'_ Rin shakily took a deep breath before heading down the hall. There had to be something here that could tell him just where he was at. Or someone, for that matter...

Broken floorboards and ceiling beams lay scattered around. There was barely any light either, maybe a flickering overhead light here and there. A staircase lay up ahead, but he wouldn't go up any higher than he already was. He might miss somone from his group if he did that.

Determined to find another living soul, he rounded another corner. He literally jumped when he noiced something glowing eerily blue in front of him. Just what was it...? He took a step backwards, his throat becoming tight. When he looked closely, he could've sworn he seen a silhouette of a person at the center of the blue light. If he backed away from it slowly, maybe it wouldn't bother him...

"You must be one of the people who've been brought here," The blue spirit said quietly, his voice grim. "If your looking for your friends, they aren't here. Well, they are, but within these closed spaces, you'll never find them."

Rin yelped when he heard the light begin to talk. He had never seen anything like it before. The thing wasn't making any sense either. What was it even talking about? "W-What are you? What do you mean closed spaces?!"

"There's thousands of closed spaces in this school. Even if you meet up at the same place at the same time, you might not be able to see them. You can even hear their voices, but those could be echoes from the past or the future. Who's to say they're even from the present?"

Rin frowned as his heart began to sink. So he was stuck in here... Alone? Even though everyone had been brought here with him, he was never going to see them again... How were they supposed to leave if they couldn't even find each other? "How do I get out of here? Could I ever find them?"

The ghost hesitated for a moment. "There is no way out. You'll die here, whether from the other spirits or from starvation. The school might even swallow you up. It will be almost impossible to meet another living soul here. But there is a chance... That you could survive and not end up like me..."

The light flickered before vanishing completely. Rin screamed as he stumbled backwards, falling onto the wooden floor. He flinched as broken wood bit into the palm of his hand and his thighs. Grunting, he picked himself up off the ground and brushed himself off. His hands and legs shook as he did so.

He needed to look for everyone else. The ghost had said that there might be a chance some of his friends were in this space. Hopefully someone would be here with him... He wasn't sure how long he could keep himself sane if there wasn't. Already he could feel his head get lighter and lighter as his heart quickened and his feet began to pound underneath him.

As he ran he realized that he wasn't truly alone. Bleached white bones lay in the corner of almost every room and hallway, some lined up together. There were some that were even fresh, their hollow eyes staring unblinking at him, like it was his fault they were dead. He closed his eyes as he ran, determined not to look at them anymore. He kept repeating the same thing in his head over and over, 'They aren't real, they aren't real...'

He stopped when he got to the bathroom's, his throat burning from running and his chest heaving. His legs felt like lead as he picked them up. He didn't need to use the bathroom, but he was thirsty. Once he got a drink, he would continue to look for his friends. As far as he knew, the ghost he had seen earlier was the only thing in the school. Well, according to the ghost, the only thing in this closed space. Everyone else was here, but he would never see them.

Gasping for air, he hurried into the boy's bathroom. But every time he twisted the handle on the faucet, nothing would come out. Not even a drop. Determined to get water, he left the bathroom and hurried to the nearest window. It was raining outside, and it wouldn't take long for him to gather some.

But it was like a cruel joke as he tried to pull the window open and realized he couldn't get outside. No matter how hard he pounded on the window, it wouldn't give way. Sighing, he ruffled his navy blue hair and left the bathroom hallway. Thoughts began to fill his mind as he tried to push them away.

Was he going to die in here? What would happen if he couldn't get any water or food? Would he ever see his brother or friends again? There was nothing he could do but wander the halls and hope he found someone.

But he could feel his mind slipping away from him. He began hyperventilating as he realized he might never see anyone ever again. Without even realizing it, he began to call out to his friends. He didn't think about the consequences of doing so. He just wanted to find a living person.

Rin sobbed as he brushed tears from his face, his eyes rimmed red. What was he going to do? He had searched every once of the school. He was truly and utterly alone.

Snipping sounds began to fill his ears as he slowly sank to the ground, clutching his head. His vision began to turn black, but he wasn't afraid. No, he just wanted to forget that all of this had happened. He wanted Ash to come and save him. His older brother had always been the one he looked up to.

But why now, when he needed him the most, would he not show up?! Anyone would have been better than sitting in this hell, waiting for death. Faintly, he could hear giggling as the snipping sounds grew louder and louder until they were a roar in his ears.

 ** _Amy's P.O.V_**

Any hissed in pain as she pulled the last piece of glass from her leg. Thankfully, none of the cuts looked deep or serious. It still didn't change the fact that it had hurt though. Her leg was throbbing now, a constant ache she couldn't ignore. The blue light that had been talking to her a moment before had begun to fade away.

She pushed her jet black hair from her bright green eyes as she looked around the classroom. It was just her now. But the ghost that had just left had told her everything she needed to know. They were in Heavenly Host Elementary School, the same school that the ritual they had done moments before was based from. If that was the case, they needed to get the hell out of here before shit hit the fan.

The only thing she could think of now was to find her friends. She had to. They needed to leave this place and now. Rin was the one she was most worried about. She knew he wouldn't be able to stay in here by himself, he needed someone to keep him grounded. 'Hopefully he's with Nora or Alex,' Amy thought hopefully. 'Anyone would be better then leaving him to fend for himself. I just hope that everyone is alright.'

Amy grimaced as she stood, her injured leg protesting at the sudden weight added to it. Blinding hot pain shot up her leg, but she ignored it the best she could. Right now she had better things to worry about. She needed to find everyone else.

According to the ghost that had visited her a few moments before, it was the Sachiko Ever After Charm that had caused this. It was her fault they were in this mess, and so she was responsible for getting them home safely. Judging by how dangerous it was here, that needed to be done as quickly as possible. No matter the cost.

Stepping out of the classroom, she quickly chose a direction to go and stuck with it. She didn't call out, just walked as quietly as possible. She didn't know what all was roaming these halls, but she definitely didn't want to find out. However, when she rounded the corner, she couldn't hold back the scream that escaped her lips.

Laying in the middle of the hallway, was a corpse. It was a female student, her blonde hair matted and fanned out around her body. Her eyes were glazed over, her mouth gaping in a never ending scream. Blood pooled around her twisted body. Her entrails lay in a messy heap on the uneven floorboards, soaking everything red.

Amy sobbed as she fell to the floor, not being able to tear her gaze away from the girl. Who had done such a thing?! The girl didn't look any older than a middle schooler.

Bile rose in her throat as she eventually tore her gaze from the poor girl. She needed to get away. She wouldn't be able to stay here much longer. Getting to her feet, she turned away from the girl and hurried in the opposite direction.

There were so many classrooms to check in the school that she wasn't sure if she would ever find a living soul in them. The only thing she did find were rotting corpses, some seeming like they had been there for years while others looked they had just been killed moments ago.

'How many of these people had been counted missing?' Amy thought, her stomach churning violently. All of these poor children had parents and families back at home who were looking for them. But they would never find them, not as long as they were here.

Amy's throat burned as tears threatened to fall. She wouldn't cry. Not here. She needed to keep looking for Rin and the others. She picked up the pace a little as she headed to the bathrooms. It was the only place she hadn't checked yet.

As she headed up, she gasped as she saw Rin, crouched on the floor with tears streaming down his face. A black mist had begun to form around him. Without thinking of anything but saving him, Amy called out to the boy and grabbed his shoulder.

Rin gasped as he turned to face her, his eyes rimmed with red. His eyes were blank and emotionless, like he didn't truly see her. At first she feared that the school had gotten to him, but after a moment his eyes filled with recognition.

Amy let out the breath she had been holding and wrapped her arms around Rin. "it's okay, just calm down. I'm here now."

Her heart broke as Rin sobbed into her shoulder, his arms falling to his sides. He looked exhausted and helpess. Even though she knew Rin wasn't as strong as his brother, she had never seen him like this. She had never seen him completely break down the way he just had.

After a few moments Amy pulled Rin to his feet, the dark mist that had been surrounding him was now gone. By the way he acted, Amy didn't think he even realized what had been happening just moments before.

But she knew they couldn't stay there. They needed to keep moving. It wasn't safe to keep sitting in one spot. "Have you seen anyone else?" Amy asked Rin quietly.

He shook his head and shuddered. "N-No one, just..." he waved towards one of the dead bodies leaning against the wall, a boy with one of his eyes missing, and blood and brain matter pooling around his body. Rin looked pained as he closed his eyes and turned away.

Amy took a shuddering breath as she pulled Rin away from the body. It was horrible how all these people had died. All of them were around their age. Would they... die too? Just like the other people here?

Shaking the thoughts from her head, she gave another final tug on Rin's hand. "Come on, Rin. We need to find everyone else and get out of here."

Rin nodded, casting his gaze to the floor. Amy kept her hand in his, not willing to let him go again. She needed to keep him and everyone else safe.

 ** _Nora's P.O.V_**

Nora slammed the door shut behind her, her heart beating wildly in her just. Just what the hell was that?! It at looked like a black phantom made of... hair? That's what had been on the infirmary door as she had tried to escape. It had taken a bottle of alchohol and matches just to pull it off. Even then she hadn't been sure that she would make it out alive.

Her stomach heaved as she let herself sink to the floor. But she wouldn't throw up. She was stronger than that. She would be brave and get through this. Gasping, she gulped as she stood.

There was no way she was staying here, waiting for someone to find her. There was no telling if that phantom would leave the infirmary and come after her again. She needed to put as much distance between them as she could.

Grumbling, she stumbled to her feet. She couldn't remember how she got here. She remembered the Sachiko Ever After Charm, but that was all... Had they all been brought here?

Each of her friends faces flashed through her mind. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to dispel the image of them. She didn't need to worry about them right now. They would be fine.

She just needed to find them. Ash had gone up to the bathrooms to make sure no one was hiding out up there, but he hadn't returned in the fifteen minutes that he had left her. She was starting to get a little nervous, but she didn't show it.

She wouldn't show weakness here. That was when she was be attacked. She needed to stay strong and make sure that Ash found his twin and everyone else, then they could all go home and forgot this ever happened.

They all would be fine. It wouldn't be long before they found them, especially if they were all in the same school. Opening her eyes again she headed up the flight of stairs leading to the bathroom. "Ash, are you still up here?"

There was no reply from the other boy. Maybe he hadn't heard her. Her heart stuttered with dread. Something was wrong. She could sense that someone was at the top of the stairs, but it wasn't Ash. It was something more sinister.

Just as she put her foot down on the top step, an ear splitting scream filled the hallway. Her stomach hit the floor as she hurried to where the screams were coming from. "Ash! Is that you?"

She entered the boys bathroom, gasping at what she saw. Ash lay on the floor, holding back a pair of bloodied scissors. A little boy with a blue aura was wielding them, giggling as he used two hands to shove the blade closer to Ash's eye. His own eye was missing, along with his tongue it seemed as he couldn't speak. He made gurgling noises as blood spilled from his lips.

Rushing forward, she cried out as she picked up the bucket laying outside the door and threw it at him. He disappeared right before contact. Nora panted as she looked around the room, wondering if what she had been seeing just an illusion.

Ash jumped to his feet, panting heavily. Sweat beaded on his pale forehead. "We need to leave, now. Come on!"

He grabbed Nora's hand and dragged her out of the bathroom and back down the hall. She could still hear the boy giggling and snapping the rustied scissors blades together.

She wanted to cry but she couldn't. This all seemed so surreal to her. Had the boy even been there? Was he a ghost? There was no way he was still alive and walking with injuries like those. He looked happy and sadistic, something you wouldn't dare think a child would be capable of.

"What's going on?" Nora mumbled to Ash, her voice growing louder as they walked. "Where the hell are we, damnit?! We need to leave, we can't stay here any longer!"

"Don't you think I know that?" Ash snapped back, his blue eyes flashing angrily as he pushed her into one of the classrooms. He shut the door behind him. "But we can't do anything if there's a ghost roaming the halls and trying to kill us."

Nora grew silent as she faced the blackboard in the classroom. A newspaper clipping hung on the wall. Picking it up, she read through it. However, half the page was covered in red and black ink, but the words were too jumbled and seemed to rearrange themselves before she could make them out.

But what she did found out from the paper was that this school was Heavenly Host Elementary, and it had been torn down years ago. "Oh my god," Nora mumbled, her hands shaking. She quickly thrust it into Ash's hands, demanding that he read it too.

His brows furrowed in thought as he ran his hands through his blonde hair. "Just what is going on here? If this school was torn down, why is it still standing now?"

Nora shook her head, not believing it either. She pointed at another section of the paper. "But look st this. There were four victims during this. Doesn't the boy look like the one who attacked you earlier?"

Ash gasped as he took a closer look. "Your right, it is the same kid. So he is was one of the victims... What we saw was his ghost."

Nora felt sick as she looked at the picture. The three other children were girls. She tried to brand their faces into the back of her mind. They would have to remember them in case they ran into them again.

Ash crumpled the paper and tossed it to the floor, disgust written plain on his face. "We don't have time for this. We need to find our friends and get the hell out of here, before anyone gets hurt."

Nora nodded and steeled her resolve. She would need it for what was about to come.


	3. Episode 2

**_A/N A few more character profiles to keep me from getting lost!! Also old chapter was updated as I got a character confused with another. Sorry that this is a pretty uneventful chapter, but I want to set the pace and make sure I've gone over all the characters once before I begin the story._**

 ** _Alex_**

 ** _Gender: Male_**

 ** _Hair: Blonde_**

 ** _Eyes: Light blue_**

 ** _Age: 17_**

 ** _Bio: Adopted by a nice couple when he was just a baby. He gets a long nicely with his new family and had no desire to meet his biological parents. He's planning on going to college in the next two years, a scholarship already applied._**

 ** _Yuki_**

 ** _Gender: Female_**

 ** _Hair: Light brown_**

 ** _Eyes: Light brown_**

 ** _Bio: Lives with her parents and two younger brothers. Her dad and her are very close. Her mother is a nurse and works late hours, so Yuki always finds herself helping her brothers with school work and chores._**

 ** _Alex's P.O.V_**

It had seemed like Alex had been roaming the halls for hours, wondering aimlessly. He had given up on finding his friends hours ago. Or was it days? Maybe it hadn't really been that long ago.

All he knew was that he was thirsty, hungry, and ready to go home. Rain pattered on the windows, taunting him. There was so much rain outside, if only he could get the windows open...

But they were like paintings, drawn on the window just for looks. There was no way to open them. Not even one of the classroom chairs had broken through. What was he going to do?

The only solution he could come up with was dying. Dying was the only way to stop the hunger pangs and the constant feeling of his tongue suffocating him.

He needed to find Nora. He knew that she was the only one who'd be able to keep him sane. He didn't want to die here alone. He didn't want to die by the hands of the spirits that wondered the halls.

Alex ran his hands through his blonde hair as he slowly sank to the floor by the stairs. He would rest for a little while. He didn't know how long he was going to be able to pull this off.

Already he had been chased by a little girl in a red dress, who he had later discovered as Sachiko. Even though she had acted kindly towards him at first, he soon realized that she was most likely the deadliest one out of the four.

They all cowered in fear around her. But why was that? She was the only sole survivor of the incident, but Alex didn't see why that would matter...

He sighed and messaged his temples. It hurt his head just trying to think about what was going on here. There was no sense in bringing innocent people like them into a world like this. It just didn't add up.

Alex's heart skipped a beat as he heard something slam into the floor. Then there was scraping and slow, heavy footsteps. Alex went stiff, afraid of what would come around the corner. It didn't sound like any of the children.

As the scraping and thundering of footsteps grew louder, Alex could hear heavy breathing in between the footsteps. He needed to leave, before whoever was around the corner caught him.

Jumping to his feet, Alex bolted up the stairs. The person around the corner screamed in agony as the pounding of feet grew heavy and quicker. Whoever it was had heard him, and they were running after him now.

Judging by the screams, it sounded like a man. Alex panted as his heart skipped a beat. He needed to get away. He wasn't sure if the man was attempting to harm him or not, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to stick around and find out.

Alex threw himself behind the doorway so the man couldn't see him. He could hear him coming up the steps. Any second now and he would be coming around the corner...

Alex held his breath as his whole body trembled. It was risky to hide in plain view, but he knew he wouldn't be blue to hide in the bathrooms. He would easily be trapped and caught there.

So instead, he stuck his plan out and waited. The heavy breathing grew louder and louder until it was right next to his ear. Alex went completely stiff as he waited to bolt.

The man seemed darker in color, almost inhumanly like. His eyes were bloodshot and red, and he dragged a bloody hammer behind him. Alex bit his lip as he walked past, looking for Alex.

Just as he was sure that the man was out of arms reach, he slipped away from his hiding spot and bolted back down the stairs. The man behind him screamed as he chased after Alex.

Alex grinded his teeth as he rounded the corner, almost tripping on a loose board. Damnit, he couldn't keep running like this! The man seemed like he had infinite stamina, but Alex wasn't. He was already exhausted from dehydration. He couldn't keep going.

He ducked into one of the classrooms, slamming the door shut behind him. He could hear the man's hammer scrap across the floor as he continued to scream in only what could be described as agony.

Alex panted quietly as he tried to slow his beating heart and shaky breath. He could hear the man run past his room, not seeming to have seen Alex dart in. He was alone now, something that Alex wasn't sure if he should be grateful for or not.

After a few pain stakingly slow moments, he decided that it was time to leave. But when he reached for the door handle and tried to slide it open, it wouldn't budge an inch. It was locked.

Alex's heart skipped a beat as he twisted the handle harder, trying anything to pull it open. How was it locked? He had just came in here, and he definitely didn't have the key!

A giggle came from behind him. Alex held his breath as he turned, slowly. If he knew anything from Amy it was to not look a ghost in the eyes. He kept his gaze half way to the floor, determined to keep control of his body.

The only thing he could see was the bottom half of a girl in a red dress, wielding a pair of scissors. Sachiko. Backing up against the door, he squeezed his eyes shut as she continued to get closer, snipping her scissors violently in her hand.

This was the end.

 ** _Yuki's P.O.V._**

"Amy! Alex! Where the hell are you guys?" Yuki cried out, her voice breaking. Tears streamed down her cheeks freely. She had only just come to, waking up face first on the wooden floor. She hadn't been sure if she was still in her own classroom, but once she had begun to explore it was evident that it wasn't.

This was an entirely different school, one that she hadn't seen before. The only thing she knew about this place was that there was a thick forest surrounding the place, blocking her view from anything after.

She had woken up alone, with only the faint flickering of the light overhead keeping her company. She could've sworn that at every turn of a corner she could see a blue light, just out of sight. If she tried to look at it for too long, it seemed to disappear completely.

'It must be my imagination,' Yuki repeated that to herself like a mantra. 'My mind is only playing tricks on me.'

She squeezed her eyes together, trying to recollect herself. She wouldn't be able to think clearly if she kept this up. She breathed in and out, trying to slow the heart that threatened to beat out of her chest.

Slowly she opened her eyes. But instead of seeing the dark floorboards like she had before, she was looking at a young girl, possibly in elementary school, with one wide eye staring at her. The other one was gone entirely.

Her mouth gaped open, pouring blood from her lips. Yuki tried to scream, but it was too late. She was frozen in place, unable to move. 'What's happening to me?' Yuki wanted to cry out, but not even her mouth would move. It was like it was sewn shut.

The young girl reached forward, her mouth opening and shutting. "Gih ih baa... Gih!" She kept repeating, exposing her stump of a tongue.

Yuki breathed heavily as she tried to tear her gaze from the child. Give it back? What did Yuki have that she would need? Tears beaded at the corners of Yuki's eyes.

The girl became angry, her eye narrowing slightly. She screamed as she grabbed a fistful of Yuki's chocolate brown hair and slammed her to the ground with an unnatural amount of strength.

Blood spurted from Yuki's mouth as she felt her ribs crack. Finally, she was able to cry out in pain. The girl from before stood over her, wielding a pair of bloody and rusted scissors. Her face was stretched in a sadistic grin, like she was enjoying every part of this.

Yuki scrambled to her feet, only to be dragged back down by an unseen force. "Someone, help me!"

 ** _Rin's P.O.V_**

"Someone! Help me!"

Rin gasped as he heard the cry as if it was coming from right beside him. Amy jumped, squeezing the hand she had still refused to let go of. Judging by her reaction, she had heard it too.

"Was that..." Rin gulped, his face going pale. Amy's face had also paled a bit after realizing what he was talking about.

"That was Yuki," Amy said, her voice barely above a whisper. Her eyes widened before she pulled Rin into a random direction. "Come on! I think it came from this way."

Rin didn't argue as he followed suit. If it would take them to Yuki then so be it. He only needed to find his friends and get back home. They all would make it home in one piece, he was sure of it.

His heart pounded against his rib cage as he feared the worst. As much as he wanted to believe that Yuki would be okay, it was hard to tell in this kind of environment. Everything in this school posed a danger to them.

He wasn't sure how long he would be able to hold out in this kind of place. But as long as he had someone here with him, he felt that they would be able to do anything.

But as they wondered the halls, searching for Yuki, that feeling of dread completely took over. They had searched every once of the school looking for her. There was no way that they had missed her. But Amy refused to give up the search.

"Maybe we passed each other some how," Amy insisted, pulling him in another direction. By this time, Rin was tired and only wanted a break.

He pulled his hand free from her loose grip, taking a step away from her. "She's not here. We haven't seen any sign of her. Please, let's take a break."

But Amy only shook her head, reaching again for Rin's hand. "What if something happened to her? We need to keep looking!"

Rin clamped his jaw shut and cast his gaze down. He let her take his hand once more and continue to drag him once more around the empty halls of the cursed school.

 ** _Ash's P.O.V_**

Ash pushed his blue hair out of his eyes, his hair drenched in sweat. He leaned up against the wall before setting down. Nora, who had been standing behind him the whole time, frowned but followed.

"We've been searching for hours," Ash gasped, trying to catch his breath. The only thing they had been successful in was meeting the ghosts that haunted this space. They had a few close class, but they had somehow survived. There was no one else in this school but them.

"A-Are we really alone?" Nora whispered, wrapping her arms around her shaking body. Ash felt a tinge of regret as he turned to face her.

"No, we'll find them," Ash said determinedly. He knew that they were here somewhere, and they would find everyone. "We're going to get the hell out of here as soon as we have the chance. I promise."

Nora nodded, but the worried expression didn't leave her face. She was just as exhausted as he was.

Ash sighed as he closed his eyes for a second. As long as they had been in here, they still hadn't found a single clue about how to leave. Firstly, they would need to keep looking. If they wanted to make it out of here they all needed to find out what this place truly was and how to get out.

"There has to be a way out of here," Nora whispered, seeming to read his mind. Ash nodded as he reached over and grabbed her hand, squeezing it gently.

"We will find it, and once we do, we'll get out of here."

They sat like that for a few more minutes, listening to the eerie creaks of the floorboards. But even he knew it wasn't safe to do so. He was on high alert for any signs of the ghosts that roamed the halls.

So far he didn't hear anything, but he didn't want to get too comfortable. After a few moments, he took a breath and wiped the remaining sweat off his forehead. Standing, he helped Nora up as well.

"We can't stay here," he told her gently. "If we do, it'll make it easier for them to catch us."

Nora nodded quickly, following after him.


	4. Episode 3 Updated

**_A/N: I'll be home for a few days which means more time to write! Also sorry for deleting the old Episode 3, I didn't like where it ended and decided that I was going to add a little more to it with Yuki's P.O.V at the end. Enjoy!_**

 ** _Amy's P.O.V_**

Rin has been shaking like a leaf since they had heard Yuki's voice. She knew it wouldn't be long before she lost him to the madness in this place. Even she could feel it. They needed to leave before it consumed them all. No one would be able to escape its clutches.

That's why she still hadn't let go of Rin's wrist. Even when her palms grew slick with sweat, she hadn't let go. Even after her arm became tired and stiff, she hadn't let go. She would never let go.

Huffing, she pulled him around another corner. Big mistake. The growing red light filled the hallway as a girl with chocolate brown hair turned toward her. Her eyes burned with hatred.

"Sis... It hurts," she whimpered, clutching herself. Tears streamed down her face. "I'll never forgive you..."

The girl kept repeating that like a mantra, sobbing. Amy through herself back up against the wall, her heart skipping a beat. Rin pressed himself up against her side, whimpering quietly.

"Shh..." she soothes him, trying to keep him silent. "I don't think she saw us. Let's turn back around."

They quickly turned in the direction they had come from, searching threw the halls. After a few minutes of silently walking, Rin halted to a complete stop, jerking Amy backwards.

Grunting, she turned on him, slightly annoyed. They couldn't stop now, they needed to keep going! But Rin was looking off towards something, clearly interested in whatever he was looking at.

"What is it?" Amy asked curiously, trying to see what he was looking at.

"There's something shining over there," Rin pointed at the floor. "Don't you see it? Right underneath that floorboard sticking up."

Once he described the spot he was looking at, Amy did see something glittering. It was hard to see, but there was definitely something there. Impressed, she walked over to the floor and dug around underneath the loose board.

When she pulled it up, it was a small key reading "infirmary". Smiling brightly, Amy turned towards him. "It's a key! We should probably keep a look out for this room, in case there's something there we need to check out."

Amy handed over the key to Rin who accepted it. He stuck it in his jacket pocket, that way he wouldn't lose it. Amy smiled at him reassuringly, one that she hoped he would believe.

She wanted him to believe that they would find Yuki and the others. She wanted him to believe that they would make it out of here alive. Because if she let his sanity slip for a second, she wasn't sure if she would ever get the Rin she knew back in one piece. She wanted to protect him in some way, whatever the cost.

She gave his hand another squeeze as she walked along side him, checking the rooms for the infirmary. Maybe there would be something there that could lead them to an exit, if one existed.

If only they could get outside, they would be able to get through the forest. But it was so thick, she wasn't sure were they would end up. Besides, she couldn't leave everyone else behind.

Finally they found the infirmary. Amy allowed Rin to enter the key, his hand shaking slightly. She didn't say anything, however. She didn't want him to feel embarrassed by his feelings, as she knew they were completely normal for a situation like this.

They entered the dark, cold room. It was calmly silent, a gas heater with a box of matches in the center of the room. It wasn't lit, and Amy was sure it never would. Two cots with a cover lay in the corner of the room. In the opposite side was a medicine cabinet, sink, and a desk with a diary.

Amy tried to flip through the diary but it wasn't budging. It was like it was glued to the table. Frowning, she went to the cots and sat down. She didn't realize how exhausted she was until that very moment.

Rin sat down next to her, letting out a sigh of relief. She looked over at his tired face. She never thought she would ever see a worse expression on his face. His eyes were sunken and hollow, devoid of the laughter that normally filled them. His lips were turned almost into a frown, his brows furrowed in thought.

"You can take a nap if you want," Amy said without thinking. "I'll keep watch."

Surprised, Rin's head shot up. After a moment, he nodded. Slinking to the back cot, Rin curled up in the corner. "Do you think we'll find Yuki?"

Alive, he meant. Amy knew what he was implying. "Of course we will, and we'll all make it out." Amy knew she needed to sound optimistic and promising for Rin to believe her.

She lay down in the cot next to him, staring up at the ceiling. She never knew they would have gotten a peaceful moment like this in this place. But she was grateful for it.

"I hope your right..." Rin muttered sleepily, resting his head on his arm.

Amy smiled as she closed her eyes. "I'm sure of it. Once were out of here, we'll take everyone to the ice cream shop, okay?"

But by then, Rin was already snoring. Amy wasn't sure how he could sleep here of all places. However, she didn't wake him. He needed the rest, she knew. Leaving him be, she quietly stood from the bed.

It wasn't a safe thing to do, but she was only going to be gone for a few moments. She just needed to have a quick look around to make sure that they would be okay in here for a while longer.

Giving Rin one last glance, she felt her heart clench with grief. She didn't want to leave his side, but she also didn't want anything to find them while Rin was still sleeping. Quickly, she left before she changed her mind.

'I won't be gone long,' she silently promised to Rin, closing the door quietly behind her.

 ** _Rin's P.O.V_**

Rin woke with a start. He had been dreaming of home, of Alex and him eating lunch together in front of the TV. But when he woke, that dream shattered around him like glass. He was still in this god forsaken place.

But what truly made him afraid, was the fact that he was know in this room alone. Amy was no where to be seen.

"Amy? Are you there?" Rin whispered, slowly sliding off the cot. The room seemed darker and more menacing before.

His heart beating wildly against his rib cage as he glanced around the room. The room was completely empty. Rin shivered as he made his way in long strides to the door, determined to leave the room.

But when he tried to open the door, it was locked. Confused, Rin reached into his pocket to unlock the door. But the key was gone as well. Why would Amy have locked him in this room? She should've known that wasn't safe!

Huffing, he turned away from the door and made his way back to the cot, the room growing colder and colder. 'This place...' he thought as he rubbed his arms, goosebumps rising on his skin. 'I can't stay here much longer, or...'

Rin jumped as the diary on the desk began to glow a deep crimson, a faint scratching noise filling the room. Slowly, Rin stood, backing away from the desk.

'Sachi's my pride and joy...' a voice whispered in Rin's ear, causing him to scream. His heart jumped to his throat as he slammed his body against the door.

A dark figure began to hover in front of the desk, a phantom that Rin couldn't make out. The dark film that covered the silhouette was too thick to see through, but Rin was sure that whatever the thing was wasn't here with good intent.

While the phantom hadn't noticed him yet, and was still going on about Sachiko, Rin tried the door. It still wouldn't budge, and this time his hand came back completely covered in black... hair? Or was it thread? Whatever it was, it was keeping him from opening the door.

By that time the black phantom had turned around, facing him with its dark, glowing eyes. It took a step closer to him, reaching out. He could feel hatred pouring from the ghost, choking him.

"I'll never forgive you," the phantom muttered, rushing towards Rin. Yelping, he jumped out of the way and grabbed the matches from the heater. The black silhouette grabbed his arm, wrapping the black pieces of hair around him.

They traveled up his body and slid down his throat. Choking, Rin pulled away from the phantom, his body feeling heavy and exhausted. He ducked underneath the phantom and headed towards the door, lighting a match along the way.

Much to his dismay, the match simply refused to burn through the hair. "Come on, damn you!" Rin cried out, his eyes filling with tears. He would not die here!

The phantom was slowly creeping forward, reaching for him. rin threw himself underneath the ghost to get away, breaking the floorboards in the process. He quickly yanked his foot free, not even noticing as the jagged edges of the boards cut gashes into his ankle.

He ran to the medicine cabinet, searching through the contents. His breathing turned labored and his hands shook as he knocked down bottles to find what he was looking for. The phantom wrapped its hands silently around Rin's neck. it didnt squeeze, but Rin could still feel his life draining from his body.

Gasping as black threads of hair filled in his mouth, he grabbed a bottle of rubbing alchohol. He tried to pull away, but this time it had a better grip on him. This time, it wasn't going to let go.

But he was just as persistent to get free. He shoved his fingers down his throat, pulling the hair free and slipping away from the phantom. Exhausted, he forced himself to ran the rest of the way to the door, almost tripping on his own feet as he scrambled across the room.

He doused the door in alcohol, lighting the match as fast as he could. Glancing over his shoulder, he yelled when he realized that the black mass was already hobbling towards him, his hands still outstretched.

In a matter of seconds the hair was burnt from the door, much to Rin's relief. Bursting through the door, he slammed it shut behind him. He gasped for air as he collapsed on the floor, his throat burning.

Tears slid freely down his face, dripping like raindrops to the floor. He sobbed as he vomited, a ball of black hair and blood splattered to the floor. His body shook as he tried to calm himself, but he was too upset to do much about it.

When he was finished, he collapsed against the wall, his breathing was labored. Sweat poured down his face in ringlets, drenching his clothes. He was so sick of this place. He just wanted to leave...

He waited for Amy to come back, but she never did. Seconds turned to minutes. He wasn't sure how long he had been there, but he had since come to terms that Amy wasn't coming back. There was even a possibility that he might never see her again.

Standing, Rin picked his way back to the classroom where they had originally came to at. He would stay there and wait for someone-or something-to find him. It didn't really matter to him unless he was finally able to rest.

 ** _Yuki's P.O.V_**

Yuki gritted her teeth as she pushed herself one final step towards one of the classrooms. She would be safe there, hopefully... But she knew she wouldn't have much longer if she didn't get help soon. Her stomach was bleeding profusely, blood seeping through her clothes and fingers, dripping to the floor like wet paint.

She had barely gotten away from the ghosts. It was dangerous here and still she hadn't been catious enough. There was no one else here who could save her.

Gasping, she slid to the floor as blinding pain shot through her body. Wood bit into her palms and thighs, but she barely felt that. Her vision was going darker and darker, she didn't know how much longer she would be able to hang on to life.

'I'm so sorry, everyone... Please, make it out of here alive...'

A tear slid down her face as she let go of everything. Soon, it would all be over. She wouldn't feel the excruciating pain in her stomach, she wouldn't have to worry about phantoms chasing her. Maybe this was all just a dream and she would wake up at home, cozy in her bed.

But if it wasn't, she would die knowing that her parents would never find her, wondering where she had gone to. They would never know what happened to their daughter.

"I don't want to die," Yuki sobbed, laying her head on her knees. She just wanted to see her family one last time. She wanted to tell her friends how much they had meant to her.

Hopefully they would see each other again. Surely they would. That was her last thought as she slowly slipped into unconsciousness.


End file.
